Where you were
by veggievamp22
Summary: 5 years after the Cullens left Bella she has ended up in Chicago. She has searched the world for them with no luck. Or so she thinks.. This is my first fan-fic, please read :
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy night. Bella was out on the streets of Chicago alone, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. All she cared about was him. The one who left, stomped on her heart and disappeared. But she had seen him. She was sure of it. She knew it was him watching, she could feel it. Now all she needed to know was where. Where had he been hiding?

"Edward?"

She called into the night. There was no response.

"Edward!"

She kept calling like this all night, until the dawn started to break. He was here, but he wouldn't show his face. He hated her. Then why would he be here? No he couldn't, she still held onto her hope. Just as she was about to head home with tears running down her face, she heard him, or so she thought.

"Bella? Bella, what are you doing out so early?"

She turned around filled with happiness, only to be let down yet again. It was only Mike her next-door neighbor. "Oh." Was all she said. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He had always been in love with Bella, so much he even followed her to Chicago, although he would never admit she was the reason for showing up. "I was looking for… something…" She stammered out. What would she say? _"Oh, I was just out wandering the streets like a crazy person screaming the name of my lost vampire love hoping he would show up, although he hasn't shown up for the last 3 years. _Yeah. That would go over well.

"Oh alright… Would you like me to walk you home?" He was still hopeful that if he kept pushing, she would be his someday. "No that's okay I'm fine. I was actually going to… meet up with an old friend. See you… around." She attempted a smile and walked away. Once she was far enough away, she stopped on a park bench and broke down crying. No one was coming for her. All the hope she had held on to was gone now. She came to Chicago, his birthplace; hoping it would make her feel connected to him, make it so she could find him, but no such luck. He was still out there enjoying his distractions, while she was left alone crying in the park. How could he just leave her? And take the whole family away too? She missed them all so much, even Rosalie. She missed Esme kind heart and spirit, Carlisle's compassion, Emmett's laughter, Jaspers quiet company, and most of all, Alice's energy. He stole them all away from her, pulled the rug out from under her. She couldn't believe it. You could say she was in denial, or you could say she was losing her mind. This mindless chasing around the world, this never-ending search for love wasn't working. She would never see them again. Ever.

Just then, she heard footsteps. Very faint, but very quick. Almost like…

Them.


	2. AN

Hey Guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated! My computer hasn't been working properly and I've had 7 exams. Do you guys think I should stick with the way I'm writing now or do BPOV? I've written both so review and tell me what you think or I wont post! :)

Thanks

V.V.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews. They really helped me finish this chapter. I've been considering not continuing but your reviews really helped :) Let me know what you guys think and tell me what you think should happen next! **

* * *

Her breathing hitched. Was it possible they were back? It didn't sound like many. Which one then? Alice? Emmett? Carlisle? … Him?

She was scared if she turned around, the sound would disappear along with all the hope she held onto. She closed her eyes as she continued to sit there listening, waiting. Then all of a sudden, she felt a giant blow to the side as she fell off the bench and onto the ground. As her eyelids fluttered open, she heard loud sobs in her ear.

"I… Can't… Believe… We… FOUND YOU!!!!!" Esme was sobbing into her hair her body shaking with sobs that couldn't be formed. A few seconds later, she saw someone else standing there, but someone she never expected.

Rosalie.

As Bella stroked Esme's hair soothing her, she just stared wide-eyed at Rosalie as she stared back, unfazed. She didn't seem as hostile towards her as she once was, but you could tell that she wasn't happy to be there.

"_This is why we came here? To see __her__again? Agh what a waste of my time." _Bella could practically hear Rosalie's thoughts, and they weren't hard to guess.

"Wha... What are you guys doing... Here? And what do you mean... Found me?" She knew what they meant, searching for her as she searched for them, but it seemed too good to be true. She refused to let herself believe.

"Are you really that dumb human? What she means is that we have been looking for you, and now .YOU. Get it?"

"Rosalie! Do not speak to her that way! You know better." Esme scolded Rosalie as she climbed off Bella, apologizing for the fall.

"Not to worry. I would have fallen anyway by myself. What I mean, is… Why?" They can't have been looking for me. Why would they care where I was? I mean, they left me so why come back? I'm just a human…

"Well we figured that since you were in Chicago that Edward would be here too. We haven't seen him since we left Forks, and you." Bella cringed at Rosalie's statement, but did not say a word.

"So... have you seen him? We were hoping to find you both at once since it would be so much easier and we can finally return home." _Why is she looking at me like that? It's not my fault they both left… _

"No I haven't actually I'm sorry. I thought I felt him around last night and I searched, but nothing." Bella sighed "I guess he isn't here. If I'm here, then why on earth would he be here? You guys left Forks to get away from me, so it wouldn't make any sense for him to be here."

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep looking. Where have you been living dear?" Esme asked, longing to hug her daughter again but afraid she would back away.

"Umm just up the street. I've been renting an apartment there for a little while. It's not much, but at least I have somewhere to go."

"Okay let's go. The sun will be coming out soon."

As they traveled up the street they walked silently, but not completely thoughtless.

Bella was in a state of denial_. I must be dreaming. Maybe I took too much Nightqul last night… Is this real? Are they actually here? This makes no sense. What do they mean he's gone?_

Esme was in a state of joy and sadness. _I'm happy to see Bella again, but she says she hasn't seen Edward either. I hope he's all right. He was so depressed when he left us without a goodbye it broke my heart in half. I hope he didn't go the way he did when he left Carlisle and I before… We will have to check his eyes._

Rosalie was thinking hostile thoughts towards Bella, but a few surprises were popping up._I can't believe that human! No Edward? What has she done to this family! It is all HER fault we are like this… I wish she would have just stayed away from Forks and left us ALONE. At least she stayed human like I wanted… At least she's done something right. Agh I see that Mike Newton has still stuck around. At least we know Edward isn't here or else Mike would be dead. Ha._

As they approached the door, Bella turned around. "I should probably let you know, it's not very grand." She knew they wouldn't be happy about her living conditions but she hoped they weren't too shocked.

"Don't worry dear we can always help you with that." Esme knew that Bella wouldn't extravagate but she still hoped that she lived in some place decent.

"Um okay." Bella opened the door, flicked the lights on and stepped out of the way to let them in. As they walked through the threshold, you could tell they clearly did not like this place.

In her apartment, she had 2 windows that had blackout curtains over them to block out the sun. She had a small pullout coach in the middle of the room over top of a dirty rug. Besides a door leading to the bathroom, a small mini-fridge in the corner and a few books piled in the corner, there was nothing else. This was clearly not a good sign.

"Uh Bella, what is this?" Esme and Rosalie both asked in shock, not expecting such a thing from Bella.

"I told you, this is my apartment."

"Yes we heard, but what have you done to it? Or I should say, what haven't you done?"

"I like it like this."

Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. "What do you mean _you like it_! We did not up root from Forks, our true home, all for your benefit of living your life as a human so that you could waste it spending your days like this! I bet you don't even leave the apartment for days. And you probably don't have any friends considering you live in a place like this."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

"I am sorry Esme but have you seen this place? Look around you! The walls are painted black and the floors look like you've been dragging dead bodies out and why do you block out the sun! You are as pale as a sheet! And from your smell, you are seriously lacking in vitamins."

"I… I um don't know what to tell you. That I lock myself in here until I need food? Even then, I don't go until night so that I won't be seen by anyone and in hope that I might find him? That every single night I cry myself to sleep only to wake up screaming? That whenever I think of any of you I have to hold myself together? What is it that you wanted to hear?"

_WOW. I never thought she felt that way… Even about me? _Rosalie was shocked into silence at what Bella just said and something dawned on her. _So if she stays here every single day… that must mean Edward would stay close by. _

As Rosalie stood by the door contemplating what to do next, Esme was huddled up in the corner near the books, sobbing at what had happened to Bella.

_I cannot believe I left my daughter… MY CHILD… to suffer like this… alone! If she is like this that must mean Edward is like this as well. Why can he not see how much she loves him? This issue is killing my family, slowly, and I must fix it._

As Bella walked over toward Esme to tell her not to worry, the two vampires froze. That meant one thing… someone else had arrived.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen in the on coming chapters! Happy Canada Day and 4th of July and any other holidays :)**


End file.
